dragonballrsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball RS Episode 2- May the Tournament Begin!
'Dragon Ball RS' Episode 2- May the Tournament Begin! Story The Z-Fighters rapidly approached the tournament arena. Everyone was pumped, especially Goku and Uub. In the back of the ship, Vegeta waited patiently for their arrival. In his mind, he truely thought today was the day Kakorot would finally be his. They landed softly on the landing platform. Daniel stopped the ship and was the last one to leave their ship. At the sign in desk, Goten and Trunks entered as Gotenks, while Tien and Yamcha entered as Tiencha. Now, the two hadn't exactly known what their fusion name would be like but tried to guess. Also, they were keeping it a secret from everyone else so it would be a big suprise. Any way, an entire month had passed while traveling, giving them only 2 more monthes to train. They'll pull it off. Gotek shot flying kicks through the air at intense speed, so quick it was a blur. The other contestants were a bit tense about his strength, seeing how he could move fast you couldn't even see him. On the other side of the room, the Z-Fighters had just entered to start practicing. Their energies immediately caught Gotek's eye. Those guys are going to be fun to fight Gotek thought. 2 monthes went by in a flash. The tournament would now begin, with their first round, Gotek vs. Algot! He stepped onto the stage, and bowed in respect to his opponent. The other, who was a purple alien, growled angrily. It charged at Gotek, launching thousands of punches at him. He dodged everyone without breaking a sweat. Now the fighter was tired out, panting hard. Thats when Gotek struck. He flip kicked him in the chin, then jumped up in the air with a swift kick to the creature's face. It slid out of the ring. Gotek advanced. Goku had watched the fight closely. This kid has real potential thought Goku with excitement. 7 hours passed, concluding almost 20 matches. Now night has fallen on the tournament, but they still had one last match before everyone could get a good night's sleep. The announcer stepped onto the ring. "Ladies and gentlemen! For our final round of the day, it will be... Gotenks vs Tiencha!" The crowd cheered with glee. Behind the stage, Goten and Trunks fused into Gotenks! He stepped onto the stage, giving harshfull taunts to Tien and Yamcha as they came to face him. "Excuse me good sirs, but this is a one on one type tournament. I'm afraid you're disqualified." "I wouldn't say that", asured Yamcha. They got into position and began the movements. "Fuuuuu.......siiiooonnnnnn", the two said in sinc. The Z-Fighters knew exactly what was about to happen. "Haaaaaaaaaaa!" Their bodies fused, creating a blinding, dark green light. It faded; Tiencha was born! Goku stood by with his jaw completely dropped. "Ummm", the announcer said confused, "I...uhhh... guess this is legal. May the match procead!" Gotenks charged at Tiencha with a flying fist through the cold air. He caught it, and flipped Gotenks into the ground, breaking it. Then Tiencha shot multiple power blasts at his opponent. Small explosions erupted from one spot for a few seconds, leaving hot smoke streaming off his opponent. Gotenks struggled to get up, with ash marks all over his body. Once landing on his feet, Gotenks breathed hard. Tiencha was confused. Sadly for him, it was all a trick. When Tiencha put his guard down, Gotenks elbowed the fusion in the stomach, then began to pound him to dust. Tiencha eventually evaded, and started his own combo of kicks and jabs. This would be something to remember... Category:Episodes